Two against one
by Helen Beauharnais
Summary: Damon & Stefan have fun with unwilling Elena.


Dark violence; rape; Stefan and Damon have fun with unwilling Elena.

Authors note:  
>This is my first ever fanfic. It may be a little short, but that's because I typed it up on my iPod. The next chapter should be longer. I own none of these characters, I just make them do whatever I want.<p>

I woke with a massive pain on my head, my right temple felt as if I banged my head repeatedly against a brick wall. My forehead rested on a fabric I didn't quite recognize, and I laid on sheets I didn't quite know. Slowly lifting my head up, I fluttered open my eyes and my attention was immediately caught by a man laying on his side beside me, stroking my back in a soothing motion.

"DAMON?" My breath caught in my throat as I recognized the perfect features on his magnificent face. A soft tapping of a finger on the other side of my back made me turn my head once again. "STEFAN?"

Why was I in a bed with Stefan and Damon? Why were they stroking my back with huge grins planted on their faces? Why did I not have any clothes on? Wait... No clothes? I planted the palms of my hands beside where my head had laid earlier and pushed myself up off my stomach, high enough to notice I wasn't wearing a shirt- or anything for that matter. I gasped and flung my body down so my chest was pressed hard against the unfamiliar sheets. What the fuck was going on? I felt the sheet that barely covered my lower body being slowly tugged down.

Two strong hands firmly gripped my ankles and slid me down the bed, my screams getting caught in my throat as I looked forward and saw Stefan positioning himself into my mouth. "I'm so confused," I cried as Damon finished pulling the sheet completely off my body, feeling vulnerable and petrified.

"Just relax, Elena." Stefan said with forced softness , obvious sarcasm behind his words. He didn't mean it. He wanted me to shut my mouth. Well, not really shut my mouth. Considering the tip of his headd was inches from my mouth. Completely forgetting about Damon was a mistake, he sensed my mind was filled with processing my thoughts other than fear. I heard rustling from behind me, and that snapped me out of my thoughts. Damon reached his hand to my ass and slapped with strength that was in no way human. Using vampire strength on ME? The sick bastard. "Why are you guys doing this?" Tears were streaming down my cheeks and onto the white bed sheets below me-us. This had to be Damon's room. A cold chuckle erupted from both Salvatore's, they were amused now.

Damon positioned himself so the tip of his cock was rubbing against my entrance. I continued to lay there, my cheeks all wet from the salty tears that ran in streams down my face. Memories of last night flooded into my mind as I remembered the events. I came over to check on Stefan, unaware that although he had made an arrangement for Klaus to replace him, he was still the bloody, murderous, fucking monster that Klaus had made him, or brought out. Then when I came into the house that smelled of books and bourbon, I saw Damon, Stefan, and some blond chick sitting on the couch staring at Elena distantly. "Who's she?" I had said pointing at the girl with good looks with beautiful banana yellow hair that fell in waves around her shoulders. She looked as if she was mesmerized; in some kind of a trance. Even sitting down, I could tell she was tall and skinny, curvy but in all the good ways. And - "Ohh god."

I gasped as my eyes widened and I clutched the sheets so tight my knuckles turned a deathly shade of white. Damon continued, thrusting harder every time. My mouth hung open as screams of pain poured out of it. "Go ahead and suck him, Elena." Damon snarled putting his hand onto the back of my head pressing my chin harder into the mattress. Stefan seized the chance to slide himself into my small petit mouth and his tone changed to something cold and heartless. "If you fucking bite me, just remember that I can and will bite harder."

I nodded slowly, keeping my mouth securely locked onto his length. Blow jobs were utterly disgusting. I didn't understand why men insisted women defile themselves by getting on their knees and sucking the hell out of them. I didn't want to swallow Jizz. Nor did I want it in my mouth. Cries erupted in my closed mouth from Damon's inhuman thrusting, and my legs started shaking. This was to much. I was sure I was gonna break.

I was snapped out of my mind rambling, ignoring the pain HE made me feel down there from the pain Stefan made me feel up here. He slapped my face again and put his hand on the back of my head, digging his nails into my scalp as he pushed my head down more until I was sure I was gonna choke on him. My body was filled with tingles all over until my release was creeping up quickly. Damon's chest pressed against my back as he continued pumping violently, ignoring how my body was breaking out into tremors.

It wasn't pain he was causing me down there anymore. It changed into such delightful pleasure as he kept hitting the spot. "Right there?" He mused going completely still which earned a groan of disapproval from me.

Stefan's fully hard cock in my mouth, I hesitantly started licking the tip. I felt another slap come across my face and a low growl erupt out of his mouth. "I don't do well with teasing." He hissed bringing his hand up again threateningly. I quickly started sucking on his dick as hard as I could. I certainly didn't want another slap across my face. It's already gonna leave bruises. "Atta' girl." Stefan purred leaning his head back against the head bored.

My release was creeping up fast, like a motorcycle zooming past buildings to get to a biker bar. It was coming, one, two, three. And there it was, I felt as Damon poured himself into my small body and I coated his length with my come. Damon didn't stop though; he pushed in harder and harder working up a speed that past the human line barely. "No! Please stop!." Damon went faster, harder, not having any remorse for the pain I was having. Soon enough after he kept pounding into my sensitive spot we orgasmed a second time. Stefan whacked his hand across my face again, hitting the bruise I was sure was there. I sucked, unaware of what else to do besides suck. I wasn't the fucking expert on blowjobs. Hell, I never even given one.

I felt no restraint as Stefan's hands locked in my hair, holding my head there as he slowly came into my mouth. I refused to swallow it, so my cheeks were full of come. "Elena, swallow like a good little girl." Damon growled warningly as he slipped a finger inside me. I shook my head, but feeling him put two fingers in made me quickly change my attitude. It was to sensitive to soon, I swallowed as fast as I could. Feeling it go down my throat was utterly revolting.

I reached for the sheet that had covered me earlier, and was shocked when they allowed me to get it and cover myself with it. I wrapped it around my body like a dress and stepped off the bed backing up to the wall. Their eyes followed me.

My body started shaking from fear as Damon got up and started slowly stepping towards me. I slid down the wall and tried to push my body into the wall, anything to get away from him. "Hmm.." he purred as he came so close to me he looked down to my face. "Great idea, 'Lena." I blinked the tears away obviously confused. "What?"

Damon started rubbing the shaft of his dick and my eyes widened. "No... I won't do it again!" I pressed a hand to my mouth and turned my head to the side not wanting to see him. "Mm.. You won't?" Damon chuckled dangerously snapping his fingers once and moved to the left enough so I was able to peek at what was ahead.

Stefan had tied the blond girl, she couldn't have been older than 16, to the bed with her legs apart. Where did she come from? Damon brought a cold stare down to my eyes. I gasped, still looking at the girl. "If you don't do exactly as we say, Stefan and I will have our very own adult film to watch right before our eyes." Water came to my eyes as I put it all together. But they can't do that, I have vervain and they can't make me do it. "Oh.. And another thing." He brought his index finger down to stroke my cheek. "You're completely vulnerable to being compelled.. So, now that we got that out of the way, let's begin." Damon grinned at my expression, which was worried and completely helpless. I looked up at him as tears started streaming down my cheeks. Wait, I was vulnerable? I tilted my head down to look at my completely bare neck. My necklace was gone. "I refuse to do whatever you fucking assholes want."

I stood up clutching the sheet to my body, and watched as Damon's expression was blank and distant, and that was the look that scares me the most. I simply walked out of the room and into the hallway, not looking back. The secret place between my legs were sore as hell, but I continued to walk as fast as I could. The stairs were about fifteen feet from where I was right now. From the room I just walked out of, there was no sound. Nothing. Until footsteps emerged from the room, not going very fast. They were going quite slow, and I could feel the anger radiating from the person about three yards back from me. Why the fuck was I measuring at a time like this? A sound came from the person behind me, and I then realized who it was. Damon.

And I ran like hell.

( One again, I typed this on my IPod, so the next one should be longer. :) )


End file.
